


Chibi Mcshep - 2009-08-11 - coffee and doughnuts

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Food, M/M, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney have coffee and doughnuts on a bench.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2009-08-11 - coffee and doughnuts




End file.
